Diabolik Lives
by Butterflykraft
Summary: Emi, Miyuki, And Kanna escape from an abusive orphanage only to run into more problems as they face a family of vampires and another girl named Yui. Note: I am not the only author of this fanfiction. I am writing it with my sister turtlewriter16 and our friend, Sabrina F.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Emi's P.O.V.

It was half past midnight. My phone vibrated signaling me that it was time. I sat up in my bed and nudged Kanna and Miyuki. "Come on!" I whispered. Kanna shot out of bed, and Miyuki slowly opened her eyes. Today was the day. It was the day we escape.

Kanna and I were ready in a flash, but Miyuki insisted on making sure that Clarissa, her favorite doll, and only doll, was ready to go. Eventually Kanna got annoyed and had to drag Miyuki across the room to the window. I looked down at my phone once more. 12:35. "We're running out of time." Making sure to be quiet as not to wake the other children in the room, we carefully climbed out of our second story window.

We carefully and slowly traveled down the noisy fire escape. "Shhhh! Be quiet guys! We're going to wake everyone up." Kanna said in a harsh tone. As we were about to reach the end of the fire escape, Miyuki slipped on the wet metal. "Fucking morning dew!" Kanna cursed under her breath. Voices could be heard coming from the room we had just fled, as well as the room we were now by. "Run!" I yelled. Kanna grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her up, as we all started running for the street. The orphanage director could be heard yelling in the background, threatening to call the police. I took out my phone and looked at its reflection. I could see multiple staff members from the orphanage standing outside the building yelling for us, a few were on their cellphones, most likely contacting the police. Being the three fastest people to complete the mile run in our school was really paying off, but we weren't far enough away yet. Kanna was ahead and we were following right behind her. Not like Miyuki had much of a choice though, she was being dragged along behind Kanna, tripping now and then.

We ran across a main road, there were few cars since it was still early morning. Sirens could be heard now as the sun rose over the horizon, but we were far enough away; for now. We reached the bus stop, miles from the orphanage. Kanna and I sat down on a bench taking a breather, a sleepy Miyuki draped across our laps. "Well, that's one way to lose weight." Emi sighed. "We can only stay here for an hour. We need to find something to eat and then start running again. There are people looking for us now." Kanna said, looking at us with a serious expression on her face. "We can never risk having to go back there" Emi said in a dark tone. Miyuki whimpered simply because of the thought of it. "I hope we never see that fucking abusive director again." Kanna grumbled.

Miyuki's P.O.V.

 _I could still remember the day we met. They might have saved my life that day. It was my first week in the orphanage, and the director did not like me at all. I was separated from the other kids. They thought they had it bad when the director hit them, but they had never spent a day in my shoes. I cooked most of the meals, with supervision of course since I was cooking when I was six years old. When they finally saved me I was ten. I would have to set the table and clean the dishes and the floors. No matter what I did though, the director was never happy. My room was a closet, and sometimes she would kick me if I made a mistake. Emi and Kanna had gotten in trouble for the millionth time, and the director was fed up with them. I had the day off and they were given kitchen duty. The day they were given kitchen duty, Kanna was asked to sweep the dining area so the cleaning ladies could have the day off. It just so happened that the broom was in my 'room'. When she opened the closet door, it appeared to her I was sleeping. The truth however was that I was passed out. She immediately called over Emi, but also got the attention of the director. The director couldn't very well keep them quiet, so she made a deal with them. A deal with a very strange set of rules. Keep a hat on my head, and tell no one about me. Keep me low on the radar, and stay out of her way. Until now, we kept that deal._

I was awoken by Emi shaking my shoulders. "Miyuki, we have to go now. I used google maps to find a McDonalds that's right down the street. We have fifteen dollars from our allowance. Let's go." I dragged myself off of the bench, and we walked to the McDonalds. It was two in the morning now and I was beyond tired. _Where are we even going after this? We're not running forever right? We don't have to live on the streets... right?!_ Before I knew it we were sitting down at a table with a variety of meals. Kanna with her big mac and fries, Emi with her hamburger, and me with my veggie wrap and ice cream sundae. I never liked meat. The thought of people killing animals just so its body could be put on my plate made me shudder.

"What are we going to do now?" I wondered aloud turning to both of my friends. Emi shifted uncomfortably in her seat "I don't know. But any place is better than where we were." I knew she was right. They barely gave us enough allowance and we sometimes went to bed at night without dinner. It was more of a cage than a home. There was nobody we could trust besides each other, and it was about time we ran away. "We have to figure it out soon though. My phone is almost dead. Once it dies we're on our own." Kanna rolled her eyes. "Nice job remembering to charge it like I told you to" she said sarcastically. Emi sat there, embarrassed. _**BUZZ**_

Emi's phone vibrated on the plastic table. She picked it up and pressed the home button. "We need to get out of here… now" Emi said in a worried voice as she slid her phone across the table to where Kanna and I were sitting. Our faces were on it. Everything about us was on it. Our ages, our pictures, everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kanna's P.O.V.

We ran out of the McDonalds. We were everywhere. If the wrong person had seen us, we would have been reported, and right back where we started. Fuck! If we thought we had to get away from the director before, damn we were on thin ice now. At this point, the director would most likely beat us to death if we ever went back there. Sirens were in the distance again, which meant they must've spotted us. "Run!" I yelled, and we all took off.

Cars against kids wasn't the best race in the world, but we were managing. We ducked inside the closest alleyway, and caught our breath as the cop cars passed by, but then we had to get moving again. We snuck out and made our way down the street and close to a park. After what seemed like hours of hiding behind the trees in complete silence, we noticed a black limo pull up. It's so shiny. It kind of looked like one of those limos you would ride in if you were going to a funeral. Crap! Who caught us this time! I must say though, this is a huge step up from calling the cops… unless they were the cops. Wow it's shiny.

The limo slowed to a stop. It definitely looked as if the people inside saw us. One of the black tinted windows began to roll down, there was man with short red hair and a half unbuttoned shirt inside. I could sense the presence of 7 other people though, and while I didn't like the idea of talking to strangers, especially in our peculiar situation it slightly put me at ease under the influence of them possibly being a family. "Look what we have here. Some strays looking for an escape from the dog catcher. Get in the limo with us, or get in the police car with them." The boy said, motioning behind him with his thumb in the direction of the sirens. I found myself gravitating towards them, until suddenly there was an outburst from Miyuki and Emi.

"Kanna!" Miyuki yelled. "We can't trust them... Can we? "Emi asks. "We need a place to stay, and I am not living on the fucking streets. This is our only chance guys." I answer. "I'm not getting into a car with people we don't know. They don't even know our names! They have absolutely no idea who we are!" Miyuki ranted on. "That's debatable Miyuki… everything up to our blood types are on the news." Kanna debated. Emi slowly inched towards the car. "Miyuki, Kanna, what choice do we have?" "We don't have a choice" I say. "Who are you anyway, and why did you stop for us?" Emi asks. "My name is Ayato. That's all you need to know for now. Please ladies come with us, we will treat you well." Miyuki glanced down at Clarissa. "What do you think Clarissa?" She wondered aloud. I grabbed Miyuki and Emi and yanked them into the car.

Emi's P.O.V.

In the car I saw 5 other boys and one girl, they were all different. One had a teddy bear, he reminds me of Miyuki. Another had a straight face and his arms were crossed, he reminded me of Kanna. Another wore a fedora and he looked at me with adorable green eyes, he made my heart pound as I realized how cute he was, and that we would be living with him. There was one who was reading a book and looked serious as he adjusted his glasses, and one was laying down with headphones in his ears. That was only the boys in the back though. Someone was definitely driving this thing, and I was almost positive it was a butler of some sort. These people looked rich. There was a girl in the limo, other than Miyuki, Kanna and I. She looked about our age, had blonde, wavy hair, looked as if she were wearing a girls version of the school uniform that all the boys were wearing, and she was drinking cranberry juice and staring down at the floor. Are we going to have to wear that uniform too? I wondered. A wave of relief flashed over my face as I realized that maybe these people weren't going to bring us back to the orphanage. They were an entire family, and it didn't look like they had parents either. Miyuki squeezed my hand, looking at me with an alarmed expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

The car slowed down and pulled up into a long black driveway. My mouth gaped in awe as the huge mansion came into view. _They live here?_ I wondered. We got out of the car, the men walked towards the house, expecting us to follow. Kanna followed straight away, and Emi right behind her. I decided to linger behind. I still didn't trust these people. I began looking around for exits, I didn't want to get trapped here. Suddenly there was someone beside me. I held Clarissa tighter against my chest and turned to find one of the boys standing there. He had light purple hair and held a teddy bear with... an eye patch. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. I looked between him and the bear before nodding slowly and following him to the door where the others were waiting. "Kanna why can't we stay somewhere else?" I whispered to her. "No, this is our only chance, we need this Miyuki." She answered.

I looked around the main room that we had entered, and jumped when the door closed on its own behind us. "Is it locked?" I asked to no one in particular in a shaky voice.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't" mocked the one with the light green eyes and the fedora.

Kanna approached the door, gripped the handle and pulled. "Well, that answers your question." she said and backed away. "Why? Are you scared little girl?" Laito spoke suddenly from behind me. "Ahh!" I screamed, startled, which allowed my fangs to show. _How the fridge did he get there?! He was standing across the room a moment ago!_

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

 _This is such a big change from where we were just the other day ago. We went from an abusive home, to the streets, to a giant mansion with people we've never even seen before. Not only that, but now we're on the news, with the cops after us. Aren't we just the luckiest orphans ever?_ I think.

I was pulled out of my train of thought by one of the brothers. "Oh yes! We have forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name is Sakamaki, Reiji." says the boy with dark purple hair and glasses. I stare at the rest of the boys, especially the one with light pink hair, I looked into eyes. They were baby pink, and damn they were gorgeous. He stared at me with an unreadable expression. "I'm Subaru," He grunted. Then another boy speaks up, "My name is Sakamaki, Laito" says the boy with the fedora, as he looked at Emi with his green dreamy eyes and his signature smirk that could make anyone feel uncomfortable. "I'm Kanato," the boy with the light purple hair said with a smile and a tilt of his head. "And this is Teddy," he said pointing to his stuffed bear. I looked between him and Miyuki, and saw that she was holding Clarissa while observing Kanato and Teddy. "I'm Shu." said a boy with golden wavy hair, and headphones. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and he wore a tan sweatshirt, and then a black jacket over it. His eyes were a deep blue and he stared at me, and then looked away.

I watch as Kanato stepped closer to Miyuki. "Back away" I growl. He steps back and asks "Are you all vampires?" Miyuki opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as footsteps were heard on the staircase. Everyone turned around to see who was making such a ruckus. We saw Ayato with a girl. It was the girl we'd seen in the car. She looked she looks scared. "What the fuck Ayato, do you capture girls for a living? You're 17 you fucking moron." I said. They came down the stairs. Ayato said "Hey you. Why don't you mind your own business, and by the way I don't kidnap girls for a living, I kidnap them for my own pleasure." The girl sighed.

 **Emi's P.O.V.**

Ayato stopped, and walked up to me. "You don't talk very much do you? What's your name anyway?" "I'm Fujimoto, Emi and those are my best friends Kagome, Miyuki and Matsumoto Kanna." Laito put his hand on my shoulder and looked up at Ayato, I shivered and Ayato backed away. Reiji suddenly exclaimed, "Ah yes, where are my manners. Why don't you all take a seat?"

I walked over to the couch, and Laito followed closely behind. As we sat down, I looked over to Kanato. "Why did you ask Miyuki if we were vampires?" Kanato looked down at his bear that he seemed to bring everywhere with him, just as Miyuki did with Clarissa. "Teddy. Emi sure is stubborn, isn't she? I guess she didn't expect me to realize Miyuki and Kanna's fangs."

I gasped, my heart pounding in my chest a mile a minute. The girl from the car still had yet to speak. _Maybe she is part of this family too_ , I thought. I pondered on whether the strange girl was a human like myself or a vampire like Miyuki and Kanna. My heart was pounding fast, and my face was filled with worry. I looked over to Miyuki and she shared the same expression, She was gripping Clarissa so tightly her knuckles were turning white, and then to Kanna. Kanna seemed to have more of a relaxed expression, she was looking over at Ayato. I turned to face the direction she was looking and realized that Ayato had fangs. He was a vampire as well. Subaru interrupted my thoughts.

"Yui's blood was already strong enough, what am I smelling?" Were they talking about me? And who's Yui? She must be the girl over there, I thought. It looked as if Kanna was sharing the same thought as me, because she then stood up, and growled. "Wait, why would you even mention her blood? Are you fucking hiding something from us?!" Kanna yelled.

Subaru started to walk over to Kanna and was about to put his hand by her shoulder. Kanna pulled out her pocket knife and almost sliced the poor boys hand off! "Don't fucking touch me, tell me what you are hiding!" She growled. Subaru backed off and I turned to Laito. He had a straight face as he took his hand off my shoulder. I looked straight into his adorable green eyes "Are you guys really not telling is something?" I frowned. Laito put on a straight face and sighed. He looked at his brothers and nodded. Reiji looked at us and said "We were sure you would not ask this question, and we've only just met you a few minutes ago. We are vampires…"

His face was serious and I knew he wasn't lying. I turned to see Kanna sharpening her knife and Miyuki playing with Clarissa. _"Did they even hear what Reiji said? About them being vampires? Maybe they already knew…"_ I thought. Laito spun me around and took me by the hand. He led me to a room and he smirked. "Now that you are living here, and you know we are vampires I want to take you somewhere you have never been before."

He came closer and turned my head so he could see my pale neck. "Your skin is so beautiful, and soft." I saw his fangs come out. My body temperature was rising. He came closer to my neck, and bit into my skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

I went upstairs to explore our new living space. Kanna came with me and we were looking at all the paintings and antiques. I smelled Emi's blood. That was strange because she was not with us. I followed her scent into a room. I saw Laito and Emi. Laito was drinking her blood. He just crossed the line. I gritted my teeth and stomped over to him punching him in the face as hard as I could. "Get away from her!" I screamed.

Laito stumbled backwards, looking... Confused or shocked...or both.

"You will NOT touch her ever again and you will NOT follow us because we are leaving right now!" I yelled in his face. "Kanna we have to go, NOW" I demanded. "Miyuki calm the fuck down. They are vampires and they drink blood. We are vampires too but we chose not to drink blood. Emi is a human, they need her blood. You don't just punch them in the fucking face. This is pretty much their pleasure so please just let it be."

I turned to Emi. "Emi do you really want them fridging drinking your blood whenever?!"

Emi looked up, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. Right Kanna?" "Um, Well I was really thirsty at the moment and I… uh... Can we talk about something else please?" Kanna asked. I looked from Kanna to Emi and then to the rest of the boys. This hopeless feeling began to form in my chest. There was nothing I could do. Kanna wouldn't agree to leave and Emi, I don't even know about Emi. I hadn't even realized I had been crying until Emi asked me if I was alright.

"I-I can't stay here... I don't like them... Clarissa doesn't like them... She knows they aren't any good for us! We can find a better place to live! I don't want them touching you Emi it isn't right!" I exclaimed, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. They didn't understand as well as she did that this situation was only trouble for them. I turned to look at Kanna, trying to plead with her to agree to leave this madhouse but to no avail. Kanna's mind was set on staying there with the brothers. I sat on the floor hugging Clarissa. Reiji nudged Kanato and he walked over to me. It was hard to see with the tears blurring my eyes. Kanato sat down beside me. "Why are you crying? It isn't that bad, you know? We'll take good care of you I promise won't we Teddy?" He said, trying at a reassuring smile. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you people! Leave us all alone!" I screamed with a now raspy voice. I hugged Clarissa burying my face in her orange dress

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

I ran to Miyuki and sat down next to her. I knew she was outraged that we had to stay here but it was this, or the orphanage, and I was not going back there anytime soon. It was too late to leave. If we left, the brothers would be able to find us. They already have it out for Emi's blood. The only way we would be able to leave is if we left her here, and neither of us would be able to do that.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, but you know why we can't leave now, and it's not just because of the orphanage anymore." I said. Miyuki picked up her head and stared directly into my eyes

"That's what I'm worried about".

"Try to get along with the brothers." I suggested. "We're going to be here for a while".


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Emi's P.O.V**

I woke up in a large bed. It had blue sheets and a blue curtain draped over the top. I didn't remember falling asleep, or getting changed... I wasn't wearing my normal clothes anymore! I was wearing a pink, flowy nightdress and my wavy, brown hair flowed down toward it. "What happened yesterday?" I said to myself in a soft, confused tone. I looked around and I saw a window. I looked through it and remembered that we are in the Sakamaki mansion. I got up and went to the living room to see if Kanna and Miyuki were there. "You're up early..." Laito says. "Where are my friends?" I said in an annoyed tone. "Whoa, Calm down. They are safe don't worry." Laito says as his straight face turns into a smirk. "I wanna see them!" I growl. _Wow, I've never been so rude to someone._ _ **I'm turning into Kanna!**_ I think. I laugh at that joke, because I could never be as tough as her. "Why are you laughing?" Laito asks looking confused. "Show me where they are!" I scream. Laito grabs me and pushes me against the wall. My phone falls out of my pocket and lands on the floor, and I wince because my neck is still sore from when he bit me last night. "They're fine", he mocked. "They are just in their rooms." He turned my head to the side, revealing two faint fang marks from the night before that had healed a lot faster than expected. "Your blood smells so sweet Emi, I can't get enough of it."

He was about to drink my blood again when Reiji walked by and saw us. "Must I remind you just as I tell Ayato? Take your personal acts to your room." He said as he adjusted his glasses and looked down at the floor in disappointment. Laito turned to Reiji, and then back to me and mocked "Alright Pop Tart, but you're mine next time." He smirked. He took his hands off of me and I slid down the wall, as he walked away. Reiji, still in the room turned to me. "One thing that you must fully comprehend, that you don't yet understand. You are our prey."

Suddenly Kanna and Miyuki burst through a door located on the opposite side of the hallway. Ayato and Yui following close behind. "DO NOT TOUCH YUI, SHE BELONGS TO YOURS TRULY, AND ONLY YOURS TRULY." Screamed Ayato. Kanna was about to lash out on Ayato when Yui tapped on him. "Ayato, stop, please" she begged "They weren't going to bite me. When you came in, they were telling me how they _didn't_ drink blood." "Oh" Ayato sighed, with a surprised look on his face. Eventually, Miyuki and Kanna acknowledged Emi's current state. "You ok Emi?!" Kanna asked. "Uh... yeah sure." Emi murmured faintly.

 **Kanna's P.O.V**

Subaru came walking past, distracting the me from Emi. "Hey Subaru" I say as I put on a weak smile. The past few days i've been getting weaker. I feel so tired. Me being the tough girl I try to stay vigilant but I just can't anymore. Subaru looks at me and sighs. "What is that? He says looking at an object that was stalling right next to Emi. He walked over to it. Emi tried to grab it but Subaru got it first. "My phone!" Emi yelled. Subaru took the phone and squeezed it. It crushed into tiny pieces. I could not believe he had that much strength that he could break a phone. "I hate Instagram bitch" He said.

Emi looked confused. "I don't have an Instagram." She stuttered. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Emi its fine. It's not like we need them anyways." My voice changed to a whisper. "Also it's not like they will be able to take my phone, I got a chainsaw" Emi laughs at that reference. "A pocket chainsaw!"

Subaru looked at me and laughed. "Wow, the "tough girl" thinks that we can't face her. Well she's way more than wrong. I will take your guard down and you will never even know." He growled. I scowled at Subaru and got out my chainsaw. "Don't call me that!" I growled. I wanted to attack him... But I couldn't. I suddenly felt really weak. I couldn't even stand. I knew he said that to me in a sarcastic way. My knees started to weaken. I fell to the ground. I was so tired that I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Subaru's P.O.V.

 _Ha! She's so weak!_ __I think. __I watched as Miyuki and Emi run over to Kanna. They shake her and say her name. "Kanna, Wake up" Emi says. Kanna stays fast asleep. _Is she sleeping?_ I wonder. I walk over to Kanna. I see a gadget in her pocket. I try to grab it but Miyuki slaps my hand. "Don't touch Kanna's chainsaw." Miyuki warns sternly. I look at her again, and then looked at Laito and Kanato standing by the door. Laito and Kanato had straight faces, observing as Kanna lay breathing silently on the floor. "Move out of the way." Reiji says to Miyuki and Emi as he walks over "This does not make any sense. She shouldn't be fainting like this." He then took out a pair of black scissors and cut a small amount from the end of her hair, and walked upstairs.

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

I closed the door behind me and took the hair to my desk. I took a book from my bookshelf and flipped it open. I turned the pages until I saw "Awakening Serum" I figured it would be perfect.

\- 5 minutes later -

The serum was ready. I put it into a syringe. I got out another book from the shelf and flipped to a page saying "Vampires start to feel weak when they are experiencing Jumyō sonshitsu. Flip to page 179 to learn about Jumyō sonshitsu." I flipped to page 179 and saw "Jumyō sonshitsu is when a vampire is being possessed by a spirit that is out to kill them. It is very rare and should be treated by drinking more blood. If not done in time, vampires could die." I closed the book and grabbed the serum. I walked into the room and only Miyuki and Emi were sitting on the couch. I can tell they are sad. "She will be alright. What is happening to Kanna is called Jumyō sonshitsu." Emi interrupted me and gasped. "I learned about that in school! Jumyō sonshitsu is when a vampire is being possessed by an evil spirit that is out to kill them!" She stated. I walked over to Kanna and injected her with the serum. I looked over at the bed. Emi swayed before falling over, passed out, while Miyuki covered her eyes and began to hyperventilate. It seems like they are not fond of needles. A few minutes, and Miyuki joined Emi in an unconscious state. "This is going to be great." I said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **** **Ayato's P.O.V.**

I walked into the living room and saw Kanna, Miyuki, and Emi passed out. Kanna was laid on a bench while Emi and Miyuki resided on a couch. "Um Reiji, what happened?" I asked suspiciously. _What did he do...?_ I thought. Reiji was surprised. He looked at me with a confused face. "You didn't know? Kanna here has fainted from Jumyō sonshitsu. I injected her with a serum and long story short... they are not fond of needles." He said, motioning to Miyuki and Emi. _What babies._ I thought to myself. _Who was afraid of needles? Since when did Kanna have_ _Jumyō sonshitsu_ _?_ I inspected Kanna more closely and I walked towards her. Her face was very pale and she looked exhausted. Stroking some hair out of her face, I pressed a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up!" I exclaimed. "It's just a side effect, she should be fine in a few hours. That is, once she gets some blood in her system" Reiji assured. I nodded, then turned to Miyuki and Emi.

"That's funny." I nearly whispered. "What is?" Reiji questioned. I walked over to Miyuki, and opened her mouth. "These fangs are fucking fake!" I grunt out, pulling out the realistic fake fangs. If she wasn't a vampire then what the hell was she? She sure was not human. I tossed the fake fangs over my back angrily, turning to Reiji. He was astonished. "Maybe I'll take a blood sample while she can't pass out on us again. She most definitely is not human." Reiji walked around the room gathering equipment, before extracting a small amount of Miyuki's blood. "I don't suggest you get any ideas until we know what we're dealing with." Reiji spoke, noticing the hunger in Ayato's eyes. "Well I'm hungry, I guess Emi will have to do, being that Yui is asleep." Ayato lifted Emi from the bed, carrying her out of the room.

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

As if on cue, Miyuki began to stir. Her eyes popped open, and I believe feeling the absence of her 'fangs' caused her to pull out one of her small throwing knives. She stood in a fighting stance, but it was hardly that on her unstable legs. One kick to the leg and she would be down for the count. "Miyuki, I'm glad you're awake." I decided it better to take a calm approach. I didn't want her hurting herself. "Please put the knife away, I only want to talk." I spoke as calmly as possible, but still she lunged at me. Mr. Nice vampire left the building, and I slammed her forcefully into a wall. I grabbed the knife from her hand as she sunk to her knees on the floor. "Are you ready to speak calmly now that that's out of your system?" I spoke mostly in a calm tone, but I couldn't remove the extra bite from between my clenched teeth. "Leave me the fridge alone!" She screamed. "Ah yes, I had been meaning to ask about that anyway. Why do you say that? Fridge and fridging"? "Because I hate cursing." She spoke softer, this wasn't as much as a sensitive topic I guess. Suddenly though, her eyes went wide. "Where's Emi! Where the fridging fudge did you put her you butt head!" she screamed. I knew exactly how I looked when laughing came from behind me. I looked so baffled and confused that the newly awakened Kanna was doubled over laughing.

"Kanna!" Miyuki screamed, running to hug her, but she was only half way across the room when Subaru cut her off. When did he get here? Subaru's appearance was so sudden that Miyuki slammed right into him, falling backwards on the floor. "Idiot." Subaru mumbled, scooping the still laughing Kanna off of the floor. "Kanna stop laughing your ass off before you fall into a fucking coma again!" He yelled.

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

If there was one thing Kanna hated, It was being told what to do. And Subaru had just crossed the line. Kanna frowned, and waved a hand over her nose. "Gosh Subaru brush your teeth, your breath smells like moldy cheese wrapped in gym socks!" The laughing fit ended so quickly, replaced by Kanna's snarky comments. Why the fridge is he holding her! I kicked him in the shin, and caught Kanna as he dropped her to grab his lower leg. Grimacing, he yelled, "You fucking bitch! You don't dare kick me!" I placed Kanna down gently before once again facing the angry boy in front of me. It wasn't long before he swung at me, and I had pulled out another knife, that a damp cloth was pressed to my face. I tried to escape, Kanna tried to pry Reiji's hand away, but the chloroform got to me, and darkness came for the second time in what? 10 minutes?

 **Emi's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar room. I lay on a bed laden with black lace designs, as my eyes drifted to the dark green, nearly black curtains. _Whose room am I in?_ I wondered. My question remained as not only Ayato, but also Laito Appeared at either side of the bed. "Rise and shine Pop-Tart" Laito grinned. "Get up, you're lucky Emi, I nearly sucked you dry. Your blood is so sweet." Ayato slurred. Panic shot through me for a moment. _I don't have much time. If they don't know now, they'll surely figure it out soon._ I thought, keeping the secret I promised never to tell, close to me. The two boys glared at each other competitively, ignoring my panicked expression before returning their gazes to the girl on the bed. "You have school today with Kanna and Miyuki, get dressed and we can talk more at breakfast." Ayato said bluntly before exiting the room. "Don't keep me waiting Pop-Tart!" Laito demanded, grinning and blowing a kiss.

Now alone in the room, I walked to the closet, inside was only one outfit; a school uniform. I admired the slim form fitting shape and the short skirt. I pulled it over my head, finding it odd and kind of creepy that they have a girl's school uniform, and it just happened to be in my size. Shrugging my shoulders, I proceeded to the dining room for breakfast.

Once in the dining room, I found the brothers along with a drowsy looking Kanna. I sat down and heard a loud bang. I looked up and saw Kanna's face in her food. I held back a giggle and began eating. Subaru sighed and picked her up and walked upstairs. I looked up and noticed that Miyuki was nowhere to be found at the moment. I looked down at the ground, there was a set of fake fangs, and they almost looked like Miyuki's. A wave of worry washed over me; I picked it up and hid it in my pocket. I looked over to Reiji. "Where's Miyuki"? I asked cautiously. Somehow I felt the answer would not be a good one. Miyuki never takes her fangs out. That would risk people finding out what she was. "She will be late to school today, now eat, we don't want you getting weak blood." Reiji answered instead. Ok, I looked at Reiji with curiosity. "So where is she?" I questioned once more. "That's for me to know, and for you not to find out, now eat." He looked back at me with an annoyed tone which I mirrored back at him.

The black limo waited outside. I turned to Kanna and she nodded, but I had other ideas about leaving. I looked to Reiji angrily.

"I'm not getting into that limo without Miyuki!" I yelled.

"No one is leaving without her, we can't have her missing school." He spoke calmly just as Kanato appeared carrying a limp Miyuki towards the limo.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked. "She's only sleeping, we didn't want to wake her but we will once we get in the limo." Reiji spoke. Watching the brothers, Miyuki, and Kanna move towards the limo, I reluctantly followed.

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

 _The ground is shaking. Why is it shaking?_ Just as I thought those words, a harsh jolt of the room I was in, sent my body lower to the ground. I guess I fell off of a couch? My eyelids felt very heavy, and I struggled to lift them. Eventually I cracked them open just enough to realize I was in a car. Hands were reaching towards me out of nowhere. Scared, I abruptly sat up, causing my head to spin. "Get the fuck away from her!" Kanna yelled to someone out of view. "You have no right to tell us what to do!" Ayato responded sharply. Commotion stirred up through the car, building tension quickly.

"Quiet!" Reiji demanded, the fighting didn't stop immediately, but it did quite tremendously. Eventually someone actually helped me up, it was Emi.

"Hey Miyuki, you ok?" Emi asked. I looked at her and nodded but didn't respond verbally. "Kay then." Emi mumbled, pulling out a book from her bag and handing me the fangs I had lost. I turned to the window, rolled it down a bit, and tossed the fangs away. My vision was still hazy as I rolled the window up again. Turning back to see the others, I watched Subaru take a note out of his pocket and hand it to Kanna. I wonder what it said. I leaned over to read it, but was startled by the honk of the limos horn. It was time to go to school.

Kanna's P.O.V.

I took the note from Subaru's hand and I began to read it.

 _ **Kanna, as you know you are suffering from**_ _ **Jumyō sonshitsu**_ _ **. The medication you are on will not last until the end of the day. When we enter the building I need you to follow me instead of going to class. We need to get some blood into your system before you pass out again. If you wait too long you may very possibly die. And if that isn't convincing enough, I will refuse Miyuki the medication she is unaware that she needs.**_

 **Subaru**

I took the note, crumpled it up and threw it at Ayato. Ayato looked at me and sneered. I pointed at Subaru and mouthed, "It was him." Laito looked over and gave a lopsided smile. We walked into the school. There were only a few people in sight, and nearly right away Subaru was dragging me down the hallway. We saw a girl. She was about sixteen, and was by her locker alone. I watched as Subaru grabbed her and dragged us both to an empty room. She was resisting his grasp and screaming, "LET ME GO".

Shu walked in behind him. "Shut up!" he grunted to the girl. "You don't want to draw attention to yourself considering the predicament you're in." Subaru nods at Shu, and he leaves the room. Subaru puts his hand over the girl's mouth and motions for me to come over. Just thinking about sucking this girl's blood makes me nauseous. I look up at Subaru one last time. "Are you sure Reiji can't make a synthetic?" I asked with a pleading look. Subaru glared at me, motioning me to hurry up.

I walked over to the girl and hesitated. "What's your name?" I asked. "Why are you asking, I don't know you, what do you want?" She says. Subaru grunts and says, "Who cares? Just do it!" I sighed and kneeled over. I took her arm and she flailed around, trying to get out of my grasp. She succeeded for a moment, but Subaru immediately pinned her back down.

"Let's go Kanna! If you can't do this you're going to die!" He yelled. I winced, and grabbed her arm, tight this time. I sunk my fangs into her arm. It didn't feel right, the blood was bitter. I started to feel drowsy and the room began to fade. I could feel her blood running through my body. I felt like I was high. My body knew it was wrong but my brain was telling me to keep drinking. My eyelids were getting heavy but I couldn't stop drinking her blood. Finally I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and passed out.

It seemed like forever before I woke up. Subaru was lightly shaking my shoulders.

"Kanna," he began, "You need to get to class Kanna, suck it up." He commanded, lifting me to my feet. I tried to keep my balance, but I failed. I wobbled a little bit before I fell with a loud bang. "Ow" I said while rubbing my head. My eyes fell on the girl whom I'd sucked blood from and a wave of relief flashed over my face when her chest was slowly rising and falling. "I didn't kill her" I exclaimed while giving a half smile. "Of course you didn't you freaking idiot. Now get to class," Subaru mocked gruffly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Emi's P.O.V.**

I walked into my classroom to see Laito sitting towards the back. He waved me over, so of course wanting to avoid causing trouble, I complied. "You sit here." He demanded, pointing to the desk beside his. The rest of the class turned around to look at who Laito was talking to; me. The desk he was pointing to wasn't empty. Suddenly his hand shot out and shoved the girl at the desk, who happened to be Miyuki. Miyuki crashed into another desk, and being that there was no teacher in the room yet to see this, Miyuki ran to find another empty desk. "Sit." Laito said again.

I stood there in shock. "How could you do that to Miyuki you idiot fedora boy!?" A few of the people in the class giggled at the comment. Kanna, who was listening to music on her iPod took out her earbuds to comprehend what was going on. Noticing that Miyuki was on the floor underneath a desk and Emi was standing in front of Laito. Kanna stood up and walked over to him.

"What did you do this time?" she asked him in a more than annoyed tone.

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

I hid under the desk, nursing my many bruises from crashing into the desk. Peeking out from under the desk, I watched Kanna approaching Laito and Emi. _What's going on?_ I wondered. Laito stood up and grabbed the arm of each girl. "A word in the hallway." He then dragged them into the hallway. I stood to follow, but tried to be stealthy so they wouldn't notice my presence. Once there, I saw the girls sitting on the floor, and Laito stood by the opposite wall with Reiji and Kanato. "You girls are expected to behave yourselves. You have no rights as you normally would, and if you don't learn that faster, we are going to have problems." Reiji said, annoyed. The girls looked at them with hate and disgust in their eyes.

"Well, that fedora idiot over there pushed Miyuki off of her chair "Kanna growled. Reiji scowled, and slapped Kanna across the face. "You idiot girl! Did you not hear what I just said?!" He yelled.

Emi stood up and stomped her foot on the ground. "I don't care who you are. NOBODY HITS KANNA!"

I was fed up now, I was fridging angry! How dare they kidnap us and then fridging torture us like this! Before I knew of my own actions, I had tackled Reiji to the ground and pulled on his hair. "Go horsey go!" I yelled. Reiji growled from beneath me, and suddenly I was kicked across the floor to the other side of the hall. Subaru's footprint left yet another bruise on my side. I got up into a crawling position, the most I could manage in my current state, and tried to crawl away. "Holy crap!" Emi yelled. "What are you trying to do? Kill them?! I'm surprised nobody else is out here yet! But seriously….. Why does nobody realize the fight that's going on here right now? Doesn't anybody hear it?"

"It isn't a fight" Subaru spoke aloud. "It's a lesson." "Oh! So we're learning now….. Learning what idiots you are? The classroom is that way." Emi said pointing to the right. I only made it three feet before I was lifted off of the ground. I kicked and screamed and punched, trying to escape. The classroom door started opening and kids came out trying to see what was going on. A hand clasped around my mouth to keep me quiet, but I still squirmed around trying to get free. "Shit." Subaru whispered under his breath. "Let's go, we can't stay here anymore." Reiji said, getting to his feet. He grabbed the girls, and they headed outside to the waiting limo.

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

We were stuffed into the limo and were driven back to the mansion. The ride had been silent and eventless aside from a few unhappy glances. I touched the side of my face where Reiji slapped me. I looked over at Emi and she moved over to show the window. I looked at my reflection through the window. There was a pink hand mark on the side of my face. I scowled and looked at Reiji angrily. I leaned over to Emi's ear and whispered, "If this mark doesn't heal by tomorrow, I will kill Reiji." She smiled at me and shifted her glance to Laito.

I looked over to Reiji again. He was reading his book. Suddenly my hand grabbed the book and pushed Emi out of the way. _What the fuck? I didn't do that!?_ I thought. I skimmed through the pages reading a few words at a time but Reiji snatched the book before I could keep going. I growled and stood up, my fedora falling to the ground. I pulled the book out of Reiji's grasp again somehow. Looking outside, I noticed it was pretty dark.

Suddenly I couldn't control my arm and everyone watched as I threw the book through the window, the glass shattering everywhere. Reiji tried to grab me and pin me down but I resisted and twisted his arm back instead. He winced and fell to the floor. I looked at Miyuki and she looked scared. _Fucking hell! What am I doing?!_ I thought. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me down. I smirked when I saw Subaru, "Well, someone wants to play! Well then, let's play!" I growled. I bashed him in the head with my head and he fell, unconscious. _Am I going insane?_ I thought. I stood up and looked around. "Anyone else want to play?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a pain in my heart. I fell to the ground and my whole body started to ache. It all went away as quick as it had come, and I now felt numb. I couldn't control myself. _Shit!_ I thought. I saw people coming towards me, trying to grab me. I watched as Miyuki and Emi screamed to me, wondering what in the world I was doing. I pushed them both away and Emi hit her head on the door of the limo. I looked at the broken window and felt my legs push me towards it. I felt a strong hand try to grasp me but I jumped out of the car and stepped onto the street before he could grab me. My expression went blank as I stood on the street, motionless. "I need to find him." I said. _What the hell! That's not even my voice. What is going on? I thought angrily._ I began to panic and it was showing through my eyes, it was showing through whatever this… thing was that was controlling me. I saw the limo come to a stop, all of the brothers got out, but my possessed body had already teleported to the woods before they could reach me.

 **Ayato's P.O.V.**

I looked down at Reiji's book that was on the ground, then to Reiji, and then to Miyuki and Emi who were still in the limo. Emi was on the floor unconscious, Miyuki's beanie was beside her, which revealed a pair of cat ears on her head, and Yui looked as if she were having a panic attack. _Damn, these girls never know what to do in a stressful situation_ I thought. Reiji mumbled something to himself but the only word I could make out was the one word I never wanted to hear again. Cordelia.

Suddenly Miyuki stepped out of the limo, and walked closer to the woods that started only a few feet away. Her ears perked up and she seemed to sniff the air. _That girl has lost it._ I thought to myself. Then she started running right into the woods. "Follow her" Emi said drowsily, beginning to wake up.

Reiji speaks up and he sounds upset. "We need to get back home." Emi looks to me. "My friends are out there. I am NOT leaving." She said with a worried look on her face. I look out into the woods and sigh. _Reiji is right, we need to get home and try to fix this mess_. I look at Reiji who has picked up his book and at Emi who has gotten out of the limo and is now yelling for Miyuki and Kanna. I frown and decide to confront her. "I don't think they are coming back anytime soon". She looks at me with tears forming in her eyes. I see Laito get out of the car, and he sees Emi looking like she is about to cry. I climb up a tree to see if I can spot Miyuki or even Kanna. I see nothing. Getting down, I try to convince everyone that we should leave and get everything ready for when we come back to find the girls and cure Kanna. "Let's go" Subaru says. Reiji and I nod in unison and we all pile into the car. Laito has to carry a crying Emi into the limo. I feel bad, but we will fix everything before she knows it.

Back at the mansion, we spread out to different rooms. Reiji immediately went to his room to search for a cure for Kanna. Emi had stopped crying on the way back, and was now curled up on the couch beside Laito. Shu lay on the couch opposite Emi listening to his MP3 player, and Kanato sat at the window gazing outside. No one knew where Subaru had disappeared to. I simply watched as Laito attempted to soothe Emi's nerves. Soon we would travel back to the woods to find Kanna and Miyuki.

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

I looked around the woods, tears were starting to form in my eyes. "What's happened to me?" I screamed. I was so angry and sad that I slumped against the nearest tree and cried. _Is this real life?_ I thought. I pinched myself and I looked around again. _Of course it is you foolish girl._ A foreign voice came from inside my own head. I looked around to see if anyone was there. Standing up, I climbed the nearest tree. Looking around again I saw no one. I decided I had to be on alert if I was to find my way out of the woods, and started walking on the clearest path I could see. I knew no one was around, but I still didn't feel I was alone.

My theory was proven when at the snap of a twig I could no longer control my actions. Whipping around, I saw Miyuki lunging at me. She had a huge smile on her face, but I couldn't share that smile. Suddenly my hand swung out and wrapped around her neck, throwing her into a tree. "Don't get involved in this little girl." My voice said. I fought for control as I watched Miyuki struggle to get up below me. I squeezed tighter at her neck until she wasn't squirming anymore. I then finally let her go and watched as a limp Miyuki fell to the ground.

Right after I almost choked Miyuki to death, I was on the floor crying for her to wake up. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _Keep your friends out of my way, and they won't get hurt._ The voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Keep your voice down! Speaking louder doesn't make any difference._ The voice snickered. Then I was standing up against my will, and moving deeper into the woods. It seemed like forever before I...we stopped. There was a glowing plant before me...us. It looked like a mushroom, yet it had glowing yellow stripes. We stopped and picked it up, stuffing a few smaller ones into our pockets. Then we continued on. Deeper and deeper into the woods.

 **Emi's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Kanna and Miyuki were out in the woods, while the brothers simply lazed around the mansion. Uncaring. I sat on the couch curled up and crying, Laito sat beside me. "Pop-Tart stop crying would you? Tears won't find Kanna and Miyuki." Laito spoke softly, suddenly pulling me into his arms. "Can you get your girlfriend to shut up already? She's drowning out my music." Shu spoke quietly, but was clearly agitated. Laito chuckled, and winked at me. I felt my face turning red. _Shit._ I thought. Laito laughed even more and picked me up off of the couch; cradling me in his arms. "I- I can walk Laito!" I said, embarrassed. He simply ignored me, and kept walking. "Let's go in the pool!" He yelled. "Laito I'm busy!" Reiji yelled from upstairs. The other boys didn't argue though, and left for their rooms, supposedly to get changed.

I really didn't want to go in a pool, but I guess it would get my mind off of worrying. "Laito I don't have a swim suit." I told him. He set me down in what I guessed was my room, and took a bikini out of my closet. It was Tardis blue with beautiful green plastic gems lining the top and bottom. "Laito I can't wear this! It's basically two scraps of fabric!" I yelled. Laito frowned. "I think you'll look adorable Pop-Tart." He said softly, and pushed the bikini into my arms.

I found the pool to be quite large, even though I couldn't see much from my hiding place behind one of the large white pillars. I couldn't hide for long though, because soon I was being dragged towards the pool by Ayato. Yui, who couldn't swim, sat on a towel by the side of the pool. All of a sudden, we were all shoved into the pool by a Kanna running at full speed screaming "AYATOOO!" I pulled myself up to the surface, gasping for air and coughing up water. _How is this swimsuit still on me…? On the bright side, it held up better than I thought it would_ "Emi what the fuck are you wearing?" Kanna asked, disapprovingly. "Ask Laito." I said, still coughing up water. Kanna turned to Laito. "LAITOOO! What is Emi wearing?" she asked as she swam to the ladder. Laito looked at me and grinned. "She is wearing a bikini" he said and winked at her.

"Oh I forgot, the crazy purple haired bitch is still inside me…" I said, now standing on the concrete. "Where's Miyuki?" Kanato asked. Everyone was silently watching Kanna know. Kanna dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. Subaru scowled. "I didn't do it... She did." "What did Miyuki do?" Shu asked. "Not her, the person in my head" Kanna spoke in a whisper. "Kanna what happened to Miyuki?" I asked, pulling herself out of the water. "S-She found me in the woods... I c-couldn't control myself a-and I almost killed her..." Kanna stuttered. "Is she ok?!" I asked. "Yeah, she probably is. She is unconscious in the woods." Kanna answered. "Let's go get her then!" Kanato yelled.

The boys along with Yui, Kanna and I walked to the main room, but before we could get changed we heard a knock on the door. Subaru cautiously approached the door, and slowly opened it. Outside the door was Miyuki, unconscious, being carried by Richter.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

Richter walked through the door, still holding Miyuki. He looked up and examined the brothers, me, and then his gaze fell on Emi. A fire lit behind his eyes at the sight of her, but his voice stayed calm. "Emilia you look like a slut." Emi looked up at Richter. Fear, embarrassment, and hatred stained her face. She turned around and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her to escape everyone.

"I found your cat." Richter said, dropping Miyuki on the floor like she was a rag doll and not a person. I wanted to go and get her but I refused to get any closer to _him_. The boys were clearly on edge. "Get away from her Richter." Shu demanded. Richter only chuckled. I looked up at Richter, locking my eyes with his. "I think you should leave… dad." Suddenly it felt as if all eyes were on me. Probably because they were. Richter backed away from Miyuki slightly, hardly noticeable. Reiji stepped forward and picked up Miyuki like a sack of potatoes, swinging her over his shoulder before turning and leaving the room. Kanato, Yui and Ayato followed. Laito went after Emi.

Reiji entered the room once again, alone. Miyuki and the others were no longer present. "You called Emi, Emilia and Kanna called you dad." Reiji said, turning to Richter. "I did, didn't I? She did, didn't she?" he answered back in a mocking tone. "How are you her father? She was from an orphanage." Richter chuckled and looked down for a moment. "That's not my secret to tell." He replied. "Now if you don't mind, hand over Emi and Kanna, and I'll be on my way."

"Not going to happen." Reiji began. "Leave now or we will kill you again."

"Give them to me or I'll take them." Richter spoke, ignoring the threat. Subaru grabbed my hand and took me upstairs.

"What the hell? It was just getting good!" I scream at Subaru. He grunts and drags me into his room. "Why were you standing in front of Richter like a reckless fucking bastard? He could've tak-" I stop him short. I place my lips onto his. His eyes pop open in surprise before slowly relaxing into the kiss. He kisses me back passionately. He puts his arms around my waist and I instantly melt into them. Subaru noticed that I was beginning to lose control, he pulls away from me while moving hair away from his neck. His muscles tense beneath his skin as my wild desires overtake me. I slid my tongue down his neck making him shudder. I let my fangs pierce the soft pale skin on his neck and blood drips into my mouth as we fall onto his bed. I take over. I lick my lips seductively making him want me more. Sweat slides down my forehead as I move in closer. He winces at the pain of my fangs piercing him, but he doesn't resist me. I remove my fangs from his neck, expecting to be yelled at and shoved out of the room, but he flips me over. He takes over as I let him taste me. He moves a piece of my dark, black hair away from my neck. I let out a sharp gasp as he gently places his tongue over my neck. Soon enough he is biting into my skin.

 **Emi's P.O.V.**

 _What is he doing here? What does he want? The last time we saw him he was giving us away. I can still remember it._

 _I was six months old and couldn't even walk yet. I wouldn't see him very often but I still loved him. Kanna would always stay with me. She wasn't the best caretaker, being only two years old, but she was doing better than my father, so that's definitely saying something. The few times I did see dad only lasted from a few minutes to an hour before he went back to 'work'. I never did find out what he did for a living. I understood he needed the money though. I used to cry for him, wishing he'd come back. Sometimes I would forget his voice, what he looked like, how he acted. I never forgot he was there though. I had strong memories of a woman as well. She was my mother. She had light brown hair that she always kept in a ponytail, and deep blue eyes. I remembered being in my crib, Kanna was on the floor playing with a train set. I was watching her and making the train noises. That was the night my mother died. My mother and father were very good friends with a woman named Cordelia. She had light purple, wavy hair and cold green eyes. I could feel that something was wrong. Father treated Cordelia like he treated mom. Father would sometimes talk to Kanna and I about her. He would call her Aunt Cordelia, but Cordelia would stand by my crib, holding Kanna every other night, trying to get us to call her Mom. I never did understand why she did that. We had a mother and a father who loved us. Well, we did until that fateful night. It was around 8:00 at night on a Saturday night, Aunt Cordelia was in the room over with mom and dad, and our parents had just tucked both me and Kanna into our beds when Mom screamed. I couldn't get out of my crib. Worry flashed over my face and I began to cry. Kanna shot out of bed and ran for the door but it was locked from the outside. She banged on it for what seemed like an eternity, but then she stopped, not only for the fact that I was crying, but she had smelled mom's blood. Mom was dead._

My knees began to feel weak, why is dad here? Mom dying, him giving us away, now he comes back with Miyuki and calls me a slut on first sight. He thinks I had a choice of whether I was going in the water or not. He thinks I had a choice of what to wear. Oh god what is he doing here, My voice racing through my head, thinking of explanations for what I was being forced to deal with, I hadn't even bothered changing. I just needed to get away from there. With everyone looking at me. Oh god, Reiji is going to want to murder me if he realizes that I hadn't told him my real name. Emilia Sakamaki… I hate that name, I hate the fact that with one single word, I can be related to my father. To the man that got together with the killer of my mother. Hearing footsteps in the hallway, I sluggishly walked up to my door and twisted the lock. My thoughts clouded my vision, and I began to sway on my feet before the room disappeared into darkness..

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

I cracked my eyes open. _What happened? Why was I sleeping?_ I wondered. Turning my head to the side, I caught a glimpse of my surroundings. There are a few people in the room, but the room was unfamiliar. I was laying down, and moved to prop myself up, which led to a fiery pain shooting down my left arm, and a dull aching in my head. I gasped at the pain which attracted the attention of those in the room.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled.

"Don't talk to Yui that way!" Ayato yelled.

Slowly shifting over to my right arm, I lifted myself up into a sitting position. Examining my arm, I found it to be wrapped in bandages. I gently touched my neck and found bandages there too as well as bandages on my ankle. _What the fridge happened to me?_ I thought beforeI turned to Yui and asking her.

"That's hard to explain." She responded.

My ears twitched. There were noises everywhere. Voices in the main room, and noises I'd rather not explain coming from upstairs, as well as a loud thump in another upstairs room. "Where are Kanna and Emi?" I asked.

"They're upstairs." Ayato responded.

I started getting up, hopping on my right foot, but I didn't get far before Kanato grabbed my right arm and pulled me onto his lap.

"She looks like an idiot hopping around like that, doesn't she Teddy?" He consulted his bear.

"I could care less what Teddy thinks, Clarissa thinks I look fine!" I yelled. Rage filled Kanato's eyes as he raised his hand above my head. Ayato caught his arm before his fist made contact with my face.

"Kanato that's enough." He said, releasing Kanato's now relaxed arm. Ayato handed me a pair of crutches that were leaning against the wall, and I took off to find my friends.

Walking into the main room. I spotted a tall man with dark green hair. He looked familiar so I got closer, but one glare from Shu, and I was slowly making my way up the stairs. Halfway up, I was suddenly airborne. Kanato was carrying me. He didn't put me down when we got to the top, he instead asked which door I was looking to enter. I pointed to the room with the least noise, the door was ajar. Inside was Laito with Emi in his arms. She was awake, but didn't appear to me moving anytime soon. The door creaked behind us, revealing Kanna leaning against Subaru. Both were sweating and had blood dripping down their necks. My eyes widened in fear before Kanato's hand blocked my sight. Although I couldn't see, I could still hear and smell so this wasn't helping at all. Kanato was silent, Emi, Laito, Kanna, everyone was silent for about 30 seconds. Then Kanato spoke up. He sighed. "You two look like you've been busy. Shame, you didn't save any for me. We need to get you to your room." We walked down the long hallway and then turned into my room, where he finally uncovered my eyes. I squinted at the light that hit my eyes as he sat me down on my bed.

"You should take it easy" He said bluntly. He then surprised me by kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room. I was left frozen to my bed.

 **Reiji's P.O.V**.

"Richter, I am not letting you take Emi and Kanna if it is the last thing I do." I said as I sensed Richter was getting fed up. "Reiji. I am your uncle. You should listen to your elders. Now be a good boy and hand over Emilia and Kanna." He said with a strict tone. "I'm sorry 'Uncle Richter' but I cannot give you them. I prefer you listen to me and skedaddle." I said as politely as I could. Richter's eyes filled with fury. "Those are my daughters. I don't care about your opinion! Now if you don't mind I will take them back, NOW." He yells and clenches his fists. "Well my dear Uncle Richter. If they are your daughters, why were they sent to an orphanage? We simply took the things you left in the free box at your yard sale." I said with a smirk. "Now are you going to leave willingly, or do I need to show you to the door?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Emi's P.O.V.**

I wake up to find myself on the ground. I look around and realize that am I still in my own room. I let out a sigh of relief and get up. I walk over to my window and slowly pull the curtains away. The sun's rays shine right in my eyes as I open the curtains. Stumbling backwards, I shield my eyes from the bright light. _What the heck? That really hurt_ I think and rub my eyes. "What's wrong Pop- Tart?" I hear a voice say from behind me. "N-Nothing." I say, straightening myself out. Laito walks over to the curtain and shuts them. "Hey!? I just opened those! It's so dark in this house. How is leaving one window open a crime?" I ask and look him in the eyes. His eyes started to mesmerize me. I forgot what I was just arguing with him about. He moved closer and grabbed me. He pushed me onto the wall and smelled the air. "Mm, Emi your blood smells so good." He slurs and moves my hair away from my neck. I jump at the feeling of his fingers brushing against my skin. He moves his mouth closer to my skin. _Dammit! If he keeps drinking my blood I will turn! I need to do something_ I think. I quickly push him away, not thinking about what I just did. "Oh... You are going to be like that then..." Laito says in a taunting, but slightly annoyed voice as he moves closer to me again. I quickly jump onto the bed and run out of the room, sprinting down the stairs and into the living room. I dodge the couch and run down a hallway, finding an open door with a broken lock at its threshold and run straight into the room. I lock the door behind me and bend down while catching my breath.

 _Well that was quite the event_ I thought. I looked up at the room I was now in. It looked broken down and old, nothing like the rest of the mansion. There was one window with no curtains, which was interesting because it was the middle of the day. About every window here had a curtain over it. Mostly everything in the room was covered up by white sheets. There was a withered countertop with teal, purple, and pink jewelry as well as chiseled bottles of perfume in the jewelry's matching colors. I examined the area around me, noticing a bookshelf across from the window. It was filled with old leather books and ancient diaries. Walking closer to it, one book in particular seemed to stand out. It was older than the rest and the cover seemed to be made of a thick brown cloth. As I pulled the book out of the shelf, its surrounding books greedily took up the extra space. But before I could open the cover a force that felt like a tidal wave crashed me against the bookshelf. I dropped the book into the mess of other books that slid their way out as a result of what I had just done. When I looked up from my giant mess, there was a woman standing before me. She was about half an inch taller than me and had purple hair going down far past her waist. She looked to me with cold eyes. I suddenly recognized her and my eyes grew wide. "A-Aunt Cordelia?" She smirked, with a fiery rage behind her eyes. "Sweet Emilia, I thought I taught you better than to touch things without permission." Flashbacks of Cordelia disciplining Kanna and I came back in a rush. We weren't allowed to touch anything without asking first, out of the fear of what Aunt Cordelia referred to as 'messing something up.' Another tidal wave hit my chest as I fell the floor, knocking more books down with me. She reached for the book and picked it up. "It's a shame you didn't get to read this." she spoke in a harsh voice, turning away.

Moments later, Laito appeared in the room along with Reiji and Ayato. "This brings back memories." Ayato smirked. Reiji glared at him. "I think we have bigger problems here than your memories with your girlfriend." Rage filled Ayato's eyes. "She's not my girlfriend!" Laito leaned against the dresser. "So Pop-Tart, what on earth were you doing in here?" I didn't answer. I saw no point in it. I was trapped and there was nothing I could do now. _Where is Kanna when I need her_ I thought while a frown escaped onto my face. Aunt Cordelia was standing out the window now, her back facing the room. Knowing I couldn't stay in a pile of books forever, I tried to stand up as that last tidal wave hit me. _Why does this keep happening! I don't want to be in stupid pile of books anymore!_ The remaining books fell and Reiji sighed. "I'm going to have a lot of cleaning to do." The room began to blur, but I kept myself awake. I needed to know what was going on, and at that very moment I was so hidden in books you couldn't see anything under my stomach anymore. In fact, the book case was so empty and deteriorated, my weight against it was beginning to make it wobble. My eyes grew wide at the size of the wobbling furniture behind me, but the three brothers were too deep in conversation to notice and the books, being heavier than they looked, weren't allowing me to get up. For a moment, I attempted to pull myself out from under their weight, but I was no match for the huge bookshelf that came crashing down on top of me. I squinted my eye, preparing for impact, but it never came. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Laito holding up the bookshelf with one hand and reaching out to me with the other. "You girls are helpless without Kanna." He mumbled.

I grabbed ahold of Laito's hand as he pulled me out from under the wreckage. He pulled me into his arms. "You're such a troublemaker Pop-Tart." He smirked. "I'm so thirsty now." he spoke, moving my hair out of the way once more. I tried to make another escape but Laito was one step ahead of me, holding onto my wrist. "Let me suck you again Emi." Fear washed over my face as I tried to pull away. "Laito, you can't. Please don't do this! Not right now. Reiji turned to me. "You don't have a choice in what we choose to do." I looked to him with pleading eyes. "You don't understand. You really don't. I don't want to be- you can't take any more yet. I'll lose it all." Laito, Reiji and Ayato exchanged looks of confusion, just long enough for me to pull from Laito's grasp and make another run for it. With no time to think, I ran directly into the closest room. The bed in this room was unmade and there were clothes on the floor that looked like Kanna's.

I noticed the door in the corner of the room I was now in, which must've been a bathroom. There was steam coming from underneath the door and sounds of running water from a shower inside. Judging by Kanna's clothes being on the floor, I assumed that it was her who was in the bathroom. In the room as well, I found exactly who I wanted to run into; another one of the brothers.

"Oh… hey Subaru…. do you happen to know where Kanna might be?" I questioned. He pointed into the direction of the running water. I was right, she was in there after all. There were two fresh fang marks on Subaru's neck. "Subaru are you alright?! How did you even get bitten? You're a vampire!" Subaru opened his mouth to respond when the water in the other room stopped. He covered his neck and turned away "Go get your sister a towel."

"Kanna!" I yelled in a worried voice, while handing her the towel. Kanna took it slowly, keeping eye contact with me. "Emi are you alright?" I looked down at the floor as she wrapped the towel around her body. "No." I responded shortly, swallowing hard in order to moisten my suddenly dry throat. Kanna and I remained in the bathroom as someone new entered the bedroom with Subaru. "Emi, Laito is looking for you." Ayato's voice rung my ears. I looked to Kanna desperately "Keep him away from me."

 **Miyuki's P.O.V**

I stepped down from my bed on shaky legs. My mind was everywhere. _What had Kanna done? What happened to Emi? Did Kanato just fridging kiss me?_ I had no idea what to do. I noticed a small fish tank in the corner of the room. I stepped closer to it, kneeling down to get a better look. Brightly colored fish swam around, some contained in little glass boxes just big enough for the fish to swim around freely. A small orange and white fish at the bottom of the bowl stood out to me. Upon closer inspection, I realized that its eyes were missing, it its fins were slightly torn. The other fish had been nipping at it. I immediately filled a cup from my side table with water and allowed the fish to swim inside. I placed it on my dresser while I searched for a better home for the fish. Inside my closet, I found a large blue glass bowl which I transferred the fish to before adding some food.

"You're hilarious." A voice came from the doorway. It was Kanato, he had not really left apparently. "That fish's life is so small it hardly matters in this world, yet you value it enough to move it to a completely different bowl."

"Well unlike some people in this mansion I have a heart." At this comment Kanato frowned, turned, and left. I decided to go looking for Kanna and Emi, they had probably moved from Emi's room by now.

Walking into the living room, I saw Reiji. I stared at him with wide eyes until I got his attention. "Can I help you?" He asked, without even turning to look. "Do you know where Kanna and …" I stopped short, Emi came flying straight past me with Laito lingering behind and smirking. I don't even think she noticed my presence. Five seconds later, a door slammed shut. "Never mind," I answered while looking at Reiji.

A loud thump sounded from room as I reached it. I pressed my ear against the door but all I could hear was muffled voices. I tried to turn the doorknob and go in but there was something or someone leaning against it. I tried to listen still, it had been a while and I was worried. I went to pound on the door but before my hand could make contact, the door swung open, whacking me in the face and shoving me against the wall. A few people exited, it seemed no one had noticed me.

My head was throbbing. _I get injured too much._ I thought to myself, placing a hand on my forehead as I followed after them. Laito and Ayato were bickering. "Why did she run from you anyway?" Ayato asked. Laito looked to him. "I just wanted something to drink." "And she ran from you?" Ayato asked again. Laito nodded slowly, smirking. "That damn fool, we're going to have to punish her." They started to walk towards Subaru's room when Yui stepped out from the hallway. "Ayato what's going on?" She asked. "Nothing for you to be concerned about Yui." Ayato responded with a smile. Ayato noticed me standing in the room and turned Yui towards me. "Stay with Miyuki ok? I have some things to take care of." Yui nodded, confused, and headed towards me.

"Emi, Laito is looking for you." Subaru said in the room in front of me. I could hear Emi's muffled voice, full of desperation. Kanna was with her, but she was still in a room with 3 vampires besides her. Yui was standing there, discomfort apparent in her face but she still seemed to keep a smile up as she looked down at me and held out her hand. I accepted it and in a moment, I was on my feet once more.

I thanked Yui and we both headed into the room. Immediately, Ayato was standing in front of us immediately. "Yui I believe I told you not to come in here" Yui looked at me with a worried expression. "You told her to stay with me. Not to stay out there" I replied.

I looked away from Ayato but still caught a glimpse of annoyance in his face. Blowing it off, I focused on my new surroundings. The carpet was green, and so was the bedspread. At the foot of the bed there was a small wooden coffee table, and across the room there was another table with a deep green chair. There were two windows with white closed curtains as well. I then turned my attention away from the room and turned to see the people who were in it. "Subaru can you throw my clothes into here?" Kanna yelled, ignoring all the other brothers who were questioning why she was in Subaru's shower. The sound of clothing hitting the floor sounded moments later, and both her and Emi walked slowly out of the bathroom. Emi's eyes were filled to the brim with fear and Kanna was gripping her pocket chainsaw.

"What's going on" I wondered aloud. Kanna looked to me, and then to the brothers. "How did Emi end up in here?" My question was straightforward and aimed specifically at Laito. Laito laughed, and responded "Pop-Tart decided to run from the fun." I looked over to Emi. Her skin looked pale and she was weak and Kanna must've figured that out too, because when Emi turned to Kanna with pleading eyes she immediately knew what was going on. "We were going to have to tell them eventually." Emi looked worried. "I don't want to be here right now." "You can't hide from this forever Emi" Kanna looked to Emi with a sympathetic smile. "No, I'm not a vampire Kanna, I know I'm not a vampire." Emi ran out of the room and the sound of a lock clicking sounded behind her bedroom door. _What?! Emi is a vampire? But how? Wouldn't the brothers have noticed? This doesn't make any sense. She would've told me. They would've told me if this was true._

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

I let out a chuckle and looked around at the surprised faces. "Oh yeah.. About that vampire thing. Emi was born with a small amount of vampire blood. Since she was a little girl that vampire blood has been increasing in amount, very slowly. We don't know why or how it's doing it, but it's doing it. Now that she is in a place where people want to drink her human blood *death stares Ayato and Laito* the vampire blood is increasing in amount, much faster. When the vampire blood takes over Emi she is no longer human. She will turn into a vampire. That's why she doesn't want you two dingbats *death stares Ayato and Laito again* drinking her blood."

Laito laughed. "So Pop-Tart has a secret after all" he mocked" "We're still going to have to punish her for running away" Ayato butted in. Annoyance washed over my face. "Idiot. Can't you think about anything else right now?"

"Sure!" Ayato replied. "Who's going to be the one to tell Reiji? I doubt he's ever seen this before." At that moment, Reiji materialized into the room. "That won't be necessary, but you are correct in the assumption that I've never seen someone with both vampire and human blood. It does make sense though, you two are the children of a vampire." I looked at Reiji. "Our mother was human." I said. "Your mother must have been someone special." Reiji responded. "Vampire blood is a lot stronger than human blood, in fact her vampire blood should've taken over the second she was born." I took my attention off of Reiji and looked to Miyuki. "Why didn't either of you tell me." She asked. I looked at her with an apologetic look. "She never wanted anyone to know. She didn't even accept it for herself." I was so deep in thought I still had yet to realize that we were still in Subaru's room. "This is a waste of time. Get out of my room!" Subaru yelled as if on cue.

"Pop-Tart isn't a waste of time, don't you want to help think of ways to punish her?" Laito spoke softly with a sly smirk on his face. "You can kill the bitch for all I care." Subaru began. "Now get out." Laito smiled before leaving the room, and the others followed like a herd of sheep would follow Little Bow Peep. I glanced over to Miyuki, but she refused to look at me, she instead kept her eyes glued to the floor and her hands hidden away in her pockets.

"I need to be alone for a while." Miyuki spoke, heading down the hallway. I gave her a sympathetic look. "Wait." I said. Miyuki looked to me with a distressed expression. I opened my mouth to speak when I realized that the brothers were still there. "Can we have a moment?" Subaru turned away from me. "You can always go into one of the other millions of rooms in this hallway, idiot." _Did he just call me an idiot?! I will punch him in his motherfucking cute ass face!_

I focused back to Miyuki. "Come in here." I said, but Miyuki wouldn't budge. I sighed, "Alright, listen. I'm going to plan a girl's night with you, Emi, Yui and I. We can explain everything there, and maybe learn more about Yui. At least try to hear us out before you give up on us." I begged." Miyuki shrugged. "I've got a meeting with my new pet fish if you don't mind." She replied as she turned and walked away.

 **Yui's P.O.V.**

"I'll tell Emi!" I exclaimed, excitement apparent in my voice. I ran down the hallway and almost bumped into Miyuki. "Hi Miyuki!" _Hmm you know, this feels like my first day in the mansion. Except, there's nobody trying to potentially kill me at the moment._ I thought. I took a sharp turn and stopped at Emi's door. Knocking on it, I heard quiet sobbing. "Go away, please." Emi's voice was behind the door. "It's just me", I replied, opening the door slowly in an attempt to comfort her. "You really startled the others back there, I think you're safe for a while." Emi smiled slightly, "I guess so." "Well, Kanna wants to have a girl's night. With you, her, Miyuki and I. Would you like to come?" I looked over to her. "Sure…. wait, do Laito and Ayato know about this yet?" A wave of panic hit me. They might cause a lot more problems now that I think about it. "Does Laito know about what, Pop-Tart? Ah, what a pleasant surprise little bitch!" Both of us froze for a moment, in shock of the fact that Laito had gotten into her room. "Tried knocking? It's this new thing. Everyone's doing it these days" Emi replied sarcastically. "You mean like your sister? Who chops doors down with her chainsaw, and Subaru, who barges into whichever room he pleases? Pop-Tart I believe you owe me an apology, an apology with your blood." Laito smirked. Emi looked to me. "He is seriously trying to kill me."

Laito leaned towards Emi, with his fangs out. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and he was forcefully pulled backwards. "Stay the fuck away from her." Miyuki growled. Her eyes seemed duller than normal. "Lay so much as a finger on her and I'll kill your sorry ass." "I've been waiting for this moment." Says a voice. Everyone turns to see Kanna leaning against the door with a smirk on her face. I noticed Miyuki's doll, Miyuki was gripping it tightly by the arm. Laito looked confused and angry, as some of the other boys got closer. Subaru grabbed onto Miyuki's arm, "Behave yourself bitch." He said. Miyuki twisted his arm and slapped him, leaving trails of broken skin behind. Laito smirked. "Oh Reiji! Miyuki is having social issues." "Have you tried letting her calm down? Must I do everything for everyone?" Reiji answered as he walked away. Miyuki barged out of the room and Kanna followed Subaru. _Well, that just happened._ I thought. Laito, who lingered in the room smirked once more before leaving. "I'm picking out the clothes."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Emi's P.O.V.**

I gazed down at my nightgown in surprise. The outfit choice didn't quite say "Laito". It matched the nightgown I had seen Yui wearing, except it was green with a dark green bow. The trim remained white. I had expected to have to go to Reiji asking for something other than the things I imagined Laito would have chosen. The fabric was light and breathable and covered a lot of skin unlike the bathing suit I had worn the other day.

I walked down the hallway to find the room that girl's night was occurring in. I followed my nose to the room that smelled most like popcorn. Inside were multiple bowls of popcorn, bottles of nail polish, nail polish remover, cotton balls, and sleeping bags. On the other side of the room magazines and DVD's were stacked in piles. A certain familiar title caught my eye. High School Musical. I remember we used to watch that constantly at the orphanage, it was the only movie we owned. I saw Kanna crouched by the DVD's and watched as she selected High School Musical from the pile. Her dress matched mine and Yui's with the exception of her orange/red gradient gown coloring, but she was wearing a pair of sweatpants which her dress was tucked into. It seemed all the gowns had the same white trim. Yui soon entered wearing her normal pink gown, but Miyuki was nowhere in sight. Kanna popped the disk into the DVD drive and scarfed down a handful of popcorn, just as the door to the room burst open. Laito was holding a struggling Miyuki by the shoulders, and he shoved her into the room. "Like I could let you miss out on the party little kitten." Miyuki was wearing a very pale blue dress. "Miyuki, we are watching High School Musical. You need to join us." Kanna said as she pulled Miyuki to the spot next to her. Miyuki crossed her arms and focused on the screen.

Yui noticed the obvious tension in the room, as she reached for a bottle of nail polish. "Kanna why don't you let me paint your nails?" Kanna shrugged, and allowed Yui to take her hand. I watched carefully as Yui applied the polish to Kanna's fingernails. The polish was a shimmering black that complimented Kanna's gown. Once Yui finished Kanna's first hand, Kanna reached for the popcorn. Yui gripped her wrist and explained. "You have to wait for it to dry first!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. Kanna frowned, but allowed Yui to begin painting her other hand. I watched as Gabriella and Troy sang together on New Year's Eve. "I love this song!" I shouted. "Maybe you should try to sing it for me sometime." I heard from the door. I looked to see Laito standing in the doorway smirking at me. "GET OUT!" yelled Kanna, slamming the door in his face. The door swings right back open, hitting Kanna in the face. It wasn't Laito, but it was Subaru. "What's going on in here?" He asked. "Uh, Subaru." Yui said, pointing at Kanna who was on the ground. "Oh. Get up you scrub." He said, looking down at her and frowning. "You asshole!" She screamed as she got up. She then kicked the door shut so that Subaru's foot got stuck in the door. "I will punch this door down if I have to." Subaru yelled. "Pfft, yea right" Kanna answered back. "Kanna he will," Yui spoke aloud. Kanna released the door and allowed Subaru to pull his foot out. She didn't waste any time though, slamming the door the first second she had. This was turning out to be some girls' night, I guess I have to evaluate the genders of Laito and Subaru since they are so sure that they should be in this room on 'girls' night'.

 **Miyuki's P.O.V.**

 _Why didn't they tell me? I thought I could trust them. They're basically my life. My life; everything I stand for just lied to me. No, not just, they had been hiding this from me since we met. I thought of them as family, my two older sisters, but these two sisters were not as truthful as I had once thought. Something this big? I should have been told about this. Do they not trust me? Am I not a good enough friend to them that they cannot view me as family?_ Thoughts raced through my head. I wasn't sure whether my head was going to explode or not. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. My world had come crumbling down around me like an old brick wall.

Kanna pulled me out of my stream of thought. The movie must've ended because the television was off, the lights were on once more, and there was only one full popcorn bowl left and it was probably cold by now. "We need to talk guys." Kanna said in a serious tone. _I hope she is going to fridging explain herself._ I thought. "Miyuki. About Emi and I. We are really sorry that you had to find out this way. Emi was very insecure about the whole vampire thing, so we never brought it up." She said while looking at the ground and clenching her fists. "I just, wish we could've told you earlier. But I knew that it wasn't my secret to tell. Both the sister thing and the vampire blood." She said and looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I crossed my arms and looked back at the blank TV. "You guys are my only family! How could you hide this from me?" I said, hurt apparent in my voice. Kanna and Emi both had guilt written on their faces. "Miyuki. It's my secret to tell. I can tell whoever I want to, including myself. It's not that I chose not to tell you, it's that I chose not to tell myself, I didn't want to and I still don't want to accept that I could turn into a vampire at any moment." Emi said. "Wait. Do you guys remember Nathan from the orphanage?" Kanna asked. Emi and I nodded. "Tell the story Miyuki!" Yui squeals. _What the heck? Now is not the time for that!_ I thought to myself. I looked at Kanna, Emi, and Yui, giving them the evil eye. Yui shrunk back, while Emi and Kanna seemed unsure of how to react. "Pleeease Miyuki!" Yui begged.

"Fine." I mumble. "There was a girl named Becky in the orphanage with us. She thought she was the prettiest girl in the orphanage. She started dating a guy named Nathan. He was a fridging butt face. He used to make fun of us because we weren't as pretty as Becky." I said and motioned Kanna to continue the story. "One day I was really pissed at Nathan for making fun of us. So I went up to him and I said, FUCK YOU NATHAN." She screamed and we all burst into laughter. "Then she got in trouble for cussing." Emi said while laughing. **BUZZ BUZZ**

"Is that someone's phone?" Yui asks. Kanna picks up her phone and looks at the screen in shock. "OH MY GOD! BECKY LIKED MY PHOTO ON INSTAGRAM!" She screams. I scratch behind my ear, confused. "Wow, that's crazy. Maybe she knows when we talk about her." Emi said, looking a little frightened.

 _I guess even family keeps secrets sometimes, but it doesn't mean they love you any less._

 **Kanna's P.O.V.**

As the whole room fills with girl's laughter, a way too familiar voice speaks over it. "Why hello girls. I don't mean to intrude but I need to take my daughter's home now. However my friend would be very happy if I took all of you." He said. _Fuck! Why is he back? I thought Reiji kicked him out… guess I have to deal with this myself_ I thought. I instantly stood up and went into my back pocket to grab my pocket chainsaw. "Richter, you aren't tak-" I started but I felt nothing in my pocket. I looked over at Miyuki who was looking around the room, probably for her throwing knives. "Where is my pocket chainsaw?" I asked Emi and Yui who were seated on the bed, not knowing what to do. They both shook their heads. "Looking for these?" Richter said and uncovered his coat to reveal my pocket chainsaw and Miyuki's small throwing knives. "What the fuck?! How did you get that? It was in my pocket this whole time!" I screamed getting very pissed at Richter. He chuckles and closes his coat. "It's my secret to tell." He said and put his pointer finger to his lips. He looked down at my chainsaw. "I remember when your mother gave you this. Right before she died, do you remember?" He asked, smiling down at the chainsaw. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Are any of you experiencing a slight headache?" Now that he had mentioned it, my head was beginning to hurt. I turned around to look at Emi and Yui, and then to Miyuki who looked helpless without her small sharp weapons. All three had signs of distress on their faces _._ Richter smirked. "What did you do?" Miyuki demanded. Richter began to laugh. "Poor girls." He replied in a sympathetic voice. "You shouldn't have eaten that much popcorn." The small headache I had a moment ago spiked into a sharp pain. The room began to spin and my father's voice turned into a mumble. The last words I made out belonged to Emi. "You... You drugged us."

 **Shu's P.O.V**

 _Damn the girls are loud up there. They're ruining my music._ I thought as I turned over on the couch. It seemed that as I turned up the volume of my music, the girls yelling got louder as well. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they were definitely doing a lot of yelling. "Why are they so god damn noisy?" I grunted, as I got up to quiet them down. But as soon as I got up they stopped yelling. They weren't making a sound. I laid back down on the couch to go back to sleep in the now quiet house when an all too familiar scent hit me. I shot up immediately and I wasn't the only one to smell it, moments later all of us were in the girls' room. "Damn it." Reiji exclaimed as he turned to us and adjusted his glasses. "Well, it looks like we are going to be paying a visit to our uncle. I will have to take the girls and discipline them for this. They seem to enjoy making work for me." I turned to Laito, Kanato, and Reiji. Laito looked amused. "So he took Bitch-Chan and Pop-Tart then." Kanato was talking to his 'Teddy' "We have to get Miyuki and Clarissa back. How can we play with them if they're so far away?" and Ayato with annoyance and anger apparent in his voice. "I'll kill that bastard." Reiji was clearly annoyed and Subaru's eyes were filled to the brim with rage. "Well, good luck finding them." I said while putting in my headphones. "You're such a narc Shu!" Laito mocked. Reiji glared at me. "I thought he would say something like that. He shrinks back from any challenge. If you look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary... you will find a photo of him beside it. He can't do anything without help. Good-for-nothing deadbeat." _Ugh these girls are a whole lot of trouble._ I took out my headphones and stared ahead of me. "Fine" I replied, "I'll help you get the girls back."


End file.
